Susan's Dream
by muzical
Summary: After The Last Battle. Susan returns from Peter, Edmund, Lucy and their parent's funerals and has renewal of faith.


**AN: I don't own Narnia or anything associated with it. This just came to me, and it doesn't really have much to do with anything. I wasn't extremely happy with how Susan was treated in the books so I decided to help her regain her faith. Please review!**

_Italics dream_

* * *

Susan Pevensie lay on her bed, the soft blue and green quilt wrinkled beneath her. She kept her eyes on the ceiling, staring at the design that decorated it. The tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes from the moment she lies down remained welled, causing her vision to blur.

She had just returned from a marathon funeral. Her older brother, younger brother, younger sister and parents had just been buried after a disastrous train wreck. She was alone; alone in the world she used to love. It was difficult enough knowing her family was there but being unable to relate to them. Now, her family was no longer with her and she longed to talk with them. She wanted to talk to Peter, to joke with Edmund about Peter's nobleness, to splash in a stream with Lucy like they did so long ago in Narnia.

Narnia. It was the reason she was not on that train with her family. It was the reason she was now alone. In the past few years, she had distanced herself from her family. It was difficult, but she felt it was for the better. They occupied themselves telling tales of the games from their younger years, all the stories of Narnia, Prince Caspian and Aslan. She knew it was a dream; a make-believe story… wasn't it? Surely there wasn't really a Narnia and she never was Queen Susan the Gentle who lived in Cair Paravel.

Her latest beau had just left, leaving her alone in her newly rented flat. She had kissed him goodbye and shut the door, not even bothering to lock it. Walking into her bedroom, she hadn't even changed out of her long, black mourning dress. She collapsed on the bed exactly where she still rested. She hadn't slept in days and didn't notice when her eyes closed and she drifted off to a dream laden sleep.

"_Oh Susan," said Peter softly, sitting next to her on the bed. She was lying on her left side, her long brown hair falling into her face__ in soft curls. _

_He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and sighed sadly. It was difficult, sitting here, staring at his sister, knowing he could never verbally say goodbye. The train accident was so sudden, he never felt it. All he remembered was waking up in Narnia. After the final battle, Aslan gave him permission to say goodbye. Peter knew deep down that she still believed; that maybe someday, she would join them in the new Narnia._

_The lock of hair fell back into her eyes and Peter smiled as he moved it back behind her ear. "I miss you Su. I've missed you for years now, ever since you abandoned us for all your parties. We were so close. You were my best friend, but you left us. You left me Su." He continued to stare down at his sister, smiling as she shifted in her sleep. She had rolled onto her back, her hand lifted to rest above her head on the pillow. _

_Peter watched her until she stirred again, this time, her eyes opened slightly. She sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "What in Asl…?" She started, staring at the figure before her. _

_Jumping from the bed, Peter stepped backwards. "You weren't supposed to wake up," he said softly. _

"_Who are you?" Susan moved herself further up the bed, until her back was resting against the headboard. On instinct, she looked around for her bow and quiver off arrows. "How did you get into my flat?"_

_Peter took a deep breath. "It's me Su. It's Peter, you're brother."_

_Susan shook her head. "No, you're dead. I buried you today along with Edmund, Lucy, Mum and Dad."_

"_Was that today? Didn't wait long did you?" Peter tried to hide the disgust from his voice. She couldn't even care after he was dead. _

"_You can't be Peter. You're all gone." Her voice trembled and the tears came back to her eyes. "I'm alone," she whispered. "You're not Peter."_

_He sat back on the bed next to her. "But I am, Susan. I promise it's me." He smiled sadly. "After the train accident, we were all sent to Narnia." He shook his head at the look that crossed her face. "I know you don't believe me. I know you can't believe in something unless it's staring right at your face. But we were there, we all were. Mum and Dad, Lucy, Edmund, Jill, Eustace, even Aunt Polly and Professor Kirke." He sighed. "Our Narnia is gone, Aslan destroyed it. But now, there's a new Narnia, a more beautiful Narnia. We're there forever Susan."_

_Susan just stared. She didn't want to believe… couldn't believe. Narnia didn't exist, it couldn't. "It doesn't exist, Peter." Susan whispered._

"_You were there Susan! We lived there for fifteen years!" He stood up from the bed, the anger evident in his face. "I didn't want to believe either after we left the first time. Remember all the fights I got into? Remember when we returned to Narnia? I didn't remember who really defeated the White Witch. Lucy reminded me. There's still hope for you, I know there is. Susan, please." The anger left his face and was quickly replaced with sadness. _

"_I don't know how," she whispered again. "I can't do it alone. I need you." Now, the tears fell freely from her eyes. They stained tracks on down her cheeks and landed on her dress below. _

"_You won't be alone. Aslan is with you. I'm with you. So are Edmund, Lucy, Mum and Dad." He sat back next to her, taking her hand in his._

_A cold feeling rushed through Susan's hand and up her arm, as if it had been dunked in a bucket of ice. She tried to smile through her tears but was unsuccessful. _

"_I'm only here for a short while, Aslan gave me permission to say goodbye. I haven't seen you in so long. I couldn't leave without you knowing…" he trailed off, moving his gaze to the window behind her bed. "You've got to wake up Susan."_

"_But I am awake." She looked at her older brother with a blatant look of confusion written across her face._

"_You're dreaming Su. I'm only here in your dreams. You have to wake up."_

"_I can't. If I do, you'll disappear. I don't want you to leave." Susan brushed a few tears from her cheeks and sniffled. Peter handed her the handkerchief from the night table and she blew her nose lightly. "I miss you." _

"_Please Su." He picked her hand up and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing the back. "I love you Susan. So do Mum, Dad, Edmund and Lucy. We'll be watching you. Just wake up."_

_She shook her head, but felt herself lie back down on the bed. She rested on her left side, still facing the High King. Her eyelids drooped and she felt herself grow calm, like one does just before sleep comes. "I love you King Peter," she whispered, a smile growing shyly across her face._

_Peter dropped her hand softly onto the bed and stood up. Bending down, he kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear. "I love you too Queen Susan. I'll always be with you." _

_Peter Pevensie drifted away; back to Narnia; back to his family. Susan sighed as she felt his presence leave._

A few moments later, Susan awoke and sat upright on her bed. She hugged her arms around herself, trying to decide if what had just happened was a dream, or a reality. It was difficult enough trying to deal with the death of her entire family, but to have Peter appear in her dream…

"_I love you__ too Queen Susan. I'll always be with you." _Susan heard it whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver come across her body. "I'll believe," she whispered to herself. "I'll try Peter."

Susan slid off her bed and walked to the window. Opening the curtains and then the window, she leaned out and took a deep breath of fresh, clean air. "I'll believe," she said again, but louder. "In Aslan's name I'll try."


End file.
